Tony Whitaker's Art Gallery: The Muppets
80's Robot *A. Ligator *African Masks *Andy and Randy Pig *Angel Marie *Angelo *Angus McGonagle *Animal *Annie Sue *Announcer *Anthony *Arnie the Alligator *Artie and Marty Pimpkin *Bad Polly *Banananose Moldenaldo *Bananas *Baskerville the Hound *Beaker *Bean Bunny *Beard *Beauregard *Beautiful Day Monster *Beggar *Behemoth *Belinda, Betina, and Peter Cratchit *Benedictine Monkees *Beth and the Bears *Betsy Bird *Big Bad Wolf *Big Head *Big Mean Carl *Big Mouse *Big Tiny Tallsaddle *Big V *Bill, Gil, and Jill (frogs) *Bill the Bubble Guy *Billy the Bear *Bird Dancers *Birds (Harvey, Clyde, Mel, Shirley, Doris, and Duke) *Black Dog *Blind Pew *Blue Birds (from Rockin' Robin) *Bobby Benson and his Babies *Bobo the Bear *Boo Monster *Borogoves, Mome Raths, and Slithy Toves *Bossmen *Brewster *Bruno the Security Guard *Bubba Rat *Bug Band *Bug Llewellyn *Bullets Barker *Bulls *Bunnies (including Babble, Bebop, and Twitch) *Butch (tiger) *Cactus Quartet *Calico *Camilla *Captain Pighead (PEE-jay), Craniac, and Snorty *Carter the Butler *Catgut *Chester, Masterson, and Tattooey Rats *Chickens *Chip *Christmas Turkey *Chucky (not the evil doll from Child’s Play) *Clueless Morgan *Coconuts *Codzilla *Constantine *Country Trio (Jim, Frank, and Jerry) *Cows *Crazy Harry *Croaker, Goggles, and Blotch *Crocodiles *Cue Card Monster *Cynthia Birdley *Cynthia Rose/Satay *Danceros *Dancing Clown Puppet *Dave Lazer Muppet *David Hoggselhoff *Denise *Devil and Three Demons *Digit *Dodo Bird *Doglion *Dogs (including the Afghan Hound, Wolfhound, French Poodle, Mutt, and Lyle) *Dorothy Bovine *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Dr. Julius Strangepork *Dr. Phil Van Neuter *Dr. Salamander *Dr. Teeth *Droop *Ducks *The Elvises *Emily "Ma" Bear *Ernest Pleth *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Eugene (mink) *The Extremes *Fast Eddie, Troy, Shakes, and the Birdman *Fazoobs *Featherstone *Female Singers *Fern *Fish Singer *Flash *Flaubert *Fleet Scribbler *Fletcher Bird *Flower-Eating Monster *Flowers *Floyd Pepper *Flute-Snatcher *The Flying Zucchini Brothers *Foo-Foo *Fozzie Bear *Fozzie Pig *Frackles (Blue Frackle, Green Frackle, Snake Frackle, and two Buzzard Frackles) *Francois Fromage's Dancing Cheeses *Fred the Dragon *Frecklehead *Frogs *Gaffer the Backstage Cat *Garbage Bags *Gargoyle Girl *Gawky Birds *George the Janitor *Geri and the Atrics *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Future *Ghosts *Gills Brothers *Gladys the Cafeteria Waitress *Gloria Estefan (penguin) *Gnu *Goat *Gogolala Jubilee Jug Band *Goldfish *Gonzo *Gorgon Heap *Granny the Gouger *Green Birds (from "Take a Chance on Me") *Green Gazelles *Grump *Gypsy Lady *Harold (woodpecker) *Heaps *Hermit Crabs *Hilda *Horses *Howard Tubman *Hugga Wugga Aliens *Icky Nono *Inspector LaBrea *Irving Bizarre *J.P. Grosse *Jabberwock *Jacques Roach *Janice *Javas *Jean-Dodd von Clamme *Joe the Armadillo *Joe the Legal Weasel *Johnny Fiamma *Jowls and the Muppets Tonight Band *Kangaroo *Karate Squid *Kermit the Frog *Kermit the Pig *King Goshposh/King Rupert II *Koozebanian Phoob (blue and green versions) *Koozebanians (dominant Male and Female Koozebanians, Baby Koozebanians, and Merdlidops) *Kylie *Larry and Oliver *Lash Holstein *Leafy Green Vegetables *Lenny the Lizard *Leo *Leon *Leprechauns *Leroy the Donkey *Lew Zealand *Lindbergh *Link Hogthrob *Lips *Lizards *Lobsters *Lothar *Louis Kazagger *Lubbock Lou & His Jug Huggers (Zeke, Slim Wilson, Gramps, and Bubba) *Luncheon Counter Monster *Lydia the Pig *M.A.M.M.A. *Mackerel *Mad Monty *Mahna Mahna *Mama Fiamma *Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone *Mary Louise (little girl) *Mary Louise (old lady) *Mean Mama *Meepzorp *Mickey Moose *Mildred Huxtetter *Milton *Milton Miller and his Barnyard Trio *Miss Appleby and the Frog Scouts *Miss Kitty *Miss Mousey *Miss Piggy *Miss Poogy and the Moopets (Foozie, Roowlf, Kemoot, and Janooce) *Mo Frackle *Molly and Melville *Molly Monster *Monsters (two pink ones from "Your Feet's Too Big", a blue-green one, and a purple bearded one) *Mooing the Merciless *Mordecai Sledge, Farmer Lardpork, Mean Floyd, and Caleb Siles *Mouse Family *Mr. Bitte *Mr. Poodlepants *Mulch *Muppet Meeting Film Executives (Franklin, Maxine, Wesley, Shirley, Diana, Barbara, Jones, Gimley, Gimley’s Boss, and Clarissa) *Muppets Tonight Writers *Muppy *Mutations *The Newsman *Nicki Napoleon and his Emperor Penguins *Nigel the Conductor *Nigel the TV Director *Nine Inch Snails (including Kevin) *Norman the Really Big Sheep *Nurses *Octopuses *Old Joe, Mrs. Dilber, Laundress, and Undertaker *Old Tom, Real Old Tom, and Dead Tom *One-Eyed Jack *Other Frackles (Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Dark Green Hunchback Frackle, Green-Pink Frackle, Pink Frackle, Purple Frackle, and Elderly Purple Frackle) *Otto the Robot Comedian *P.J. *Parrots (including Eric and Alfonso D'Bruzzo) *Paul Revere (horse) *Penguins *Pepe the King Prawn *Pigeons *Pigs *Pokey *Pops *Prairie Dogs *Punch and Judy Puppets *Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla *Rabbits *Rag Mops *Rats *Rex/Hudson *Rizzo the Rat *Robin the Frog *Robot Abraham Lincoln *Rover Joe *Rowlf the Dog *Rubberband Men *Rufus *Sacrificial Idol *Sal Minella *Sam Eagle *Sarcophagi *Scabby Frackle *Scary Mary *Scooter *Screaming Thing *Seals *Seven Deadly Sins (Avarice, Envy, Rage/Anger, Gluttony, Vanity, Sloth, and Lust) *Seymour *Shaky Sanchez *Sharks *Sheep *Sid Knishes and his Mosh Pit-Detoes *Singing Food *Small Bossmen *Smilin' Ed *Snakes *Snerfs *Snookie Blyer *Snowman *Snowths *Solid Foam Drummer *Sopwith the Camel *Spa'am and the Wild Boar Tribe *Spamela Hamderson *Splurge *Spotted Dick *Stalks (Melg and Xomfey) *Statler *Steel Rabbit *Sundance (lion) *Svengali and his Assistant *The Swedish Chef *Sweetums *T.R. Rooster *Talking Houses *Tamanilla Grinderfall *Thig *Thog *Thor *Timmy Monster *Tokyo Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society *Trevor the Gross *Triple-Header (Tom, Dick, and Harry) *Trumpet Lady *Tug Monster *Turkey *Ubergonzo and the Alien Gonzos *Ubu *Uncle Deadly *Vendaface *Vicki *The Vile Bunch (Beakie, Chopped Liver, Food, Silver Beak, a shark-like drummer, a weird hairy guitarrist, and a pink beetle-like member) *The Village Spiders *Vinny Brontosaurus *Waldo C. Graphic *Waldorf *Walleye Pike *Wally *Walrus *Walter *Wanda *Wayne *Weather Guy *Whatnots *White Rabbit *Winny *Wolf *Woodland Animals (deer, raccoons, skunk, beaver, fox, and opossums) *Yolanda Rat *Yorick (skull) *Zelda Rose *Zippity, Skippity, Hoppity, Bing, Bong, and Fred *Zippity Zap *Zondra *Zoot Category:Muppets Category:Fan Artwork